


Never Break Cover

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Femslash, Sharing a Bed, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: Root doesn't think they should break cover, even in private.





	Never Break Cover

“What the hell are you doing?” Shaw said, her right eyebrow raised, as Root slipped into bed with her.

“We're supposed to be a couple, couples sleep together.”

Shaw made a show of looking around. “No, no one else here, I think we're safe to break cover.”

“What kind of spy are you? You never break cover if you don’t want to get caught.”

Shaw clenched her jaw and let out a slow breath through her nose. “Fine.” She turned out the light and rolled over away from Root.

It was barely a minute later that Shaw felt Root's hand skim up her thigh to rest on her hip.

“Root. You've got two seconds to take your hand off me or I swear you'll lose it.”

“Spoilsport.”

Root withdrew her hand.

In the dark Shaw waited. Root would say something else or touch her again. She was persistent.

Shaw waited.

She could hear Root's soft breathing. She could feel her right there behind her. While she waited she realised she also wanted. She wanted Root to whisper something inappropriate. She wanted Root's warm hand to seek out her body.

Shaw waited. Root's breathing turned to a quiet snoring.

Shaw was disappointed. Which was confusing. She rolled onto her back. Maybe she was just getting into her cover identity too much. It wasn’t like she could be actually interested in Root. That wouldn't make any sense at all.

Shaw was still trying to work it out when she too fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the femslash100 Drabbletag 8 prompt: Person of Interest: Root/Shaw - undercover


End file.
